


La Nuit

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 教皇厅前夜，三位Boss都在做什么。





	1. 圣歌队席

【圣歌队席】

临近午夜，白昼里总是被空灵的圣歌环绕的圣托尔丹大圣堂也沉浸在寂静中，仿佛整座教皇厅都熟睡了一般。圆形的圣歌队席不见唱诗班的身影，只余一位姿容俊美的少年凭栏倚靠，俯瞰下方空无一人的祷礼长椅，像是某个唱诗的男孩留恋教皇厅的夜色忘记了回家。

“在决斗裁判中击败了格里诺和波勒克兰，又打退过沙里贝尔的，传说中的光之战士吗？究竟是谁的光芒更耀眼呢！真令人期待啊！”

阿代尔斐尔有着天成的悦耳音色，又长着一张精致可爱的脸蛋，童年时便有人认为他应该去教皇厅以空灵的嗓音侍奉恩典。可他那双美丽的青宝石色眼睛里，虽闪耀着钻石与珍珠的辉光，亦有剑刃和星子的锋芒。命运自有恢弘隆重的诗篇等着这位勇敢不输其美貌的少年去谱就，而不是唱着别人写好的歌谣。

“亲爱的阿代尔，虽然知道你很想跟那位冒险者一决胜负，可也要记得明天的首要任务是掩护教皇转移。”让勒努已经在那雕花镶金的坚盾形窗户前停留许久，他见阿代尔斐尔似乎正在某种思绪中漫游，便没有出声，替他维持着沉默的氛围。直到阿代尔斐尔转身，让勒努才在台阶之上向他致以微笑。他知道友人身经百战，却还是小心地提醒，“切忌不可恋战。”

“让勒努，你这是在担心我技不如人吗？”让勒努当然不是这么想的，可阿代尔斐尔偏偏就打算这么问。他早留意到自己的身后什么时候多了热切温和的注视，对方既然有意延续着微妙的肃静，阿代尔斐尔也就没有不领情的理由。

“这里离‘天阳号’停靠的位置最远，撤离时并不方便，如果在战斗中耽搁久了，不光是你自己会被入侵者的同伙们纠缠，还会耽误教皇陛下的计划。”狭长的花窗被月华在地上投下地幕般的影子，让勒努踩着那光华缓缓步下台阶，穿过圣歌队席地面上圆形的花纹，披着自天而降的银色薄纱靠近自己的友人，变戏法似的不知从哪端出两杯热巧克力，“明天离开教皇厅之后，可能就很长时间没有机会品尝皇家可可豆制成的热饮了。”

让勒努方才的话，明面上强调的是教皇陛下的大局，可他那双异色的眼瞳里闪耀的关切意味着什么，阿代尔斐尔可不糊涂。有那么几次，这位心智远比他的外貌和年龄都要成熟的骑士想要告诉自己的友人，其实不需要对自己的感受照顾得如此周到的。但他最终什么都没有说，而是慢慢习惯了这种让勒努式的体贴。

“……有时候，我真的会有种错觉，你加入苍穹骑士团就是为了教皇厅的那些特供的食材。”液体的温度自杯子的边缘传递到阿代尔斐尔捧着它的掌心，暖暖热热地，和捧着另一只杯子的那双手是一样的温度。

让勒努挑了挑眉，作为对这个玩笑的回应。这位喜好烹饪的骑士友人隐瞒至今的是，他其实对那些友人多次向他抱怨过的，认为他这样的漂亮男孩就该去唱诗班的人其实有几分理解。

阿代尔斐尔有着暖色的脸蛋，像是被太阳祝福过般呈现蜜糖的色调，还有玻璃糖般亮亮的眼睛，不需要特别地想象，让勒努都可以猜得出他孩童时该是如何地可爱。而他的声音也因年纪的缘故仍保留几分纯真清脆的少年感，笑意吟吟时如细小的铃铛作响，生气时则好像玻璃球滚落地面。

这样的男孩如果没有什么更过人的天分，唱诗班大概是最好的去处。可阿代尔斐尔有比他的外貌更光辉出众的剑技，自然可以为他此生选择愿意笃行的道路。想到这里，让勒努觉得命运真是爱开玩笑呢，这位对唱诗班十分排斥的少年在皇都内最后决战的地点偏巧就是这圣歌队席。

“说起来，我们多久没有单独作战过了？”阿代尔斐尔察觉到让勒努嘴角有种可疑的微笑，想起方才自己随口的玩笑话，便以为那是原因，“如果明天你也能在这里该多好，我听说冒险者总是以身边亲密的友人为骄傲，可论及爱与信任，我们俩可不会输给任何人。”

“阿代尔，我何尝不想与你在此并肩作战？可我明天的任务是确保教皇转移的路线安全，虽然暂时分开，可也算是在同一场战役中迎敌。”让勒努的手掌抚上阿代尔斐尔淡粉色的头发，拇指轻轻摩挲着他同色的眉尾，“我会在‘天阳号’上等着你归队。”

阿代尔斐尔知道明天的成败关系着教皇的多年夙愿和伊修加德的未来，断不容许任何人以任何私心夹杂其中，他不过随口说说自己的小小感慨，并没有多盼望着什么额外的满足。可在保证任务完成的前提下，他也有些作为骑士想要确认的事情。他望着教皇厅门口的方向，声音轻微地说，“我想知道我自己原本的实力跟那位冒险者比起来如何，所以我不打算一开始便使用圣骑士的力量。”

“作为骑士，我自然理解你对强大对手的渴望。”让勒努对阿代尔斐尔那点心思了然于心，换作是他恐怕也会如此打算，他知道阻拦没有用，只是微笑，“可作为朋友，我仍希望你小心谨慎为上。”

“放心吧，让勒努，我会掌握分寸。”让勒努的头发上有种特殊的芬芳，大概是某种香辛料的味道，阿代尔斐尔稍稍往那香味来源靠了靠，半认真半开玩笑地说，“既然你明天不在，那就由我替你给他来一套圣盾猛击怎么样？”

让勒努的目光顿时笑成柔和的月色，他棱角分明的嘴唇微微地动了动，一副品味着什么的样子，像是在说“这很值得考虑”。


	2. 庭院小厅

教皇厅的花园里盛开着整个皇都最鲜艳的花朵，这座终年流水不结冰的庭院是伊修加德唯一春天永驻的地方，哪怕是连针叶树都会枯萎的最严寒的凛冬，这里的植物也依然繁盛地生长，如同神的庇佑特别眷顾着这里一样。

而夜幕降临，万籁俱寂，月光将自己牛奶色的光芒洒在这红色荼蘼的花朵之上，午夜庭院里被笼罩上一层迷离的薄雾，如同永不醒来的美梦，令人辨不明肉眼所见美景的真假，只有自院墙和窗台蜿蜒而出的藤蔓，以触手可摸的方式宣告这月下瑰丽的画卷是真实的存在。

只可惜不是所有人都对这样的美景表示欣赏。

“是谁说战斗的前夜是应该搂着美人喝着烈酒度过的，这里可既没有美人也没有酒，只有俩男人坐在这看月亮。”在小厅通往庭院的门前坐了半晌，空气里安静得让人觉得无聊，觉得实在没什么意思，格里诺的嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，“真无聊！”

“嫌我无聊的话，我离开便是。”波勒克兰说罢站起身，顺手捡起搁置在一边的长枪，作出转身离去的样子，不忘丢下一句，“但美人和酒你就得自己想办法了。”

波勒克兰刚走出一步，便再也动不了，他后面那只脚的踝关节被某种力量桎梏住，一只黝黑的手臂正牢牢抓在那里，“罢了罢了，男人也凑合吧！”

“我怎么不知道你什么时候开发出了这种兴趣？”波勒克兰浅杏色的眼睛里流露出刻意为之的玩味，又顺势坐了下来，他本就知道自己暂时是走不掉的。

“希望那位冒险者明天能活着到这里来，反抗军的大英雄可别连圣歌队席上的漂亮孩子都对付不了，决斗裁判的仇我正想找机会报呢！”格里诺对这花园提不起什么兴趣，可以想到明天会发生在这里的事情，便忽然有了兴致。暴力与流血，可比这娇弱经不起摧残的花花草草有意思多了。

“放心吧，艾默里克正关在底下的牢房里，明天哪怕是冲进来半个神殿骑士团的人掩护那位英雄我都不会惊讶。”波勒克兰的声音一如既往地冷淡如水，他说话不紧不慢地，就好像那些正环绕他们流淌的人造溪流里平静的流水。

“啧，疯了吗他们？艾默里克虽然是神殿骑士团的总骑士长，可别忘了神殿骑士团首先应该效忠的可是教皇陛下。”格里诺的眼睛在黑夜里看起来比白天明亮，此时更反射着清冷的月光，宛如一对淡色的猫眼石，镶嵌在深色的面容上分外明亮，足以令人心生恐惧。

“听说那个艾默里克阁下惯会做人，有部下对他的个人崇拜超过对教皇的忠心也是自然而然的，搞不清谁才是自己主人的狗我可见得多了。”波勒克兰早已习惯格里诺眼神里时不时便会闪现的杀意和乖戾，但他并不怕他。不管是出于对他的了解，还是对自己实力的信任，波勒克兰都对他无所畏惧。

“抓都抓了，干嘛不干脆杀了省事儿？”按照格里诺的想法，囚犯根本就是多余的设置，既然是有罪的人，不该干脆杀了吗？若是以前，他还会想想是不是教皇陛下打算留着他要挟什么人，可他们明天就要前往魔大陆，让艾默里克活着有什么用呢？

“毕竟就算是大公无私的教皇陛下也难以对自己的孩子下手吧？”仍是十分随意的口吻，波勒克兰说出的事实却是这座白色建筑里无人敢提的禁忌。

“你可真敢说。”格里诺也不恼怒，他知道波勒克兰所说的不过是早就人尽皆知的传闻。

“事到如今有什么不敢？”波勒克兰不以为意地反问，淡黄色的眼珠子里有着他身边这位伙伴的影子，“圣骑士的力量已经分属我们十二人，少了谁可是都不行的。”

“你的意思是，我们现在随便怎么折腾，教皇陛下都会对我们网开一面？”格里诺觉得自己的理解力十分出色，他跟这位平民出身的龙骑士正是在这些细节上所见略同，才能不计身份的差别成为莫逆之交。

“谁说不可能呢？”波勒克兰不在乎名誉与荣耀，自然也就没有什么特别的忠诚心，加入苍穹骑士团不过是随手接过命运主动投怀送抱的邀请，并非出于什么可称为高尚追求的目的。

“天哪，他们平时还嫌我为所欲为呢？”格里诺故意摆出一副夸张的表情，伸开腿往后仰下去，枕在自己的手臂上望着天花板和视线中依然能看见的花园星空，“明明你才是更坏的那一个。”

“我又什么时候否认过这一点呢？”波勒克兰觉得这样说话有些累，因为平躺的缘故那家伙脑袋放得离自己有点远，又是在身后，别扭得慌。

“说起来，波勒克兰，你明天到时候会在哪里呢？我记得似乎是……”格里诺在方才开会时低着头，有些心不在焉，他对自己获得的安排十分满意，稍微想象了一下跟冒险者遭遇的情形，就没听清楚自己好友明天的任务。

“在教皇转移的路上，跟其他人没什么不同。”波勒克兰从不指望格里诺的细心，以他的了解，仅仅是询问，已是这位贵族少爷所能表现出的为数不多的关心。

“冰天宫最上层吗？你过去在那边执勤的机会很少，明天可别迷路了。”格里诺的声音是充满调侃的，波勒克兰确实应该对那边不太熟悉，即使是苍穹骑士，也并非人人都有同样多的机会在教皇的私人寓所附近执勤。

“担心我还不如担心下你自己。”波勒克兰冷淡地回应着格里诺一脸认真的玩笑话，那个喜欢恶作剧的家伙，就连偶尔的善意都是如此讨揍，“我跟着副长呢，还有伊尼亚斯同行，你可是孤军奋战。”

“求之不得呢！异端审判时给你面子，让你先试了试滋味，这回我可要好好独享这份大礼。”格里诺的声音有些激动，欲盖弥彰的情绪让这位以残暴著称的战士，此时看起来竟然像个耍脾气的小少爷。

“祝你尽兴，只是别一不留神在这里把自己给交代了。”波勒克兰用手支撑起自己的身体，又理了理有些散开的发尾，起身活动了几下，“我就先告辞了。”

“你不多陪我呆一会儿吗？”格里诺仍是躺在地上，他身下正是月光自那扇门外投射进来的辉光，睡在上面就如同睡在发光的云彩上，比泽梅尔家的大床还要华丽。

“我有任务在身，必须检查所有的通道，确保万无一失。”名为“寒冬”的长枪拿在手里，银色的枪尖如同月光凝结的坚冰制成，波勒克兰的声音听起来也是冰凉的，“只要有薪水拿，我也是会好好干活的。”

“没劲儿。”换做别人用这种口气对自己说话，格里诺一定会立马跳起来让他再也说不出话，可面对的是波勒克兰，格里诺只一脸不满的样子，看似敷衍地说了句，“明天万事小心。”

波勒克兰点点头，他俯视的目光如来自鹰的眼睛般寒凉如水，与他说的话极不相称：“嗯，你也是，万事小心。”

 

 

【冰天宫礼拜堂】

若要问教皇厅里什么地方最冷，恐怕大部分圣职者们都会回答是冰天宫礼拜堂。这里高处不胜寒，又是露天的场地，没有可以保温的穹顶，夜晚温度更是低到即便这里星空很美，也无人愿意来欣赏的地步。

不过只要沙里贝尔在这里，礼拜堂的温度就不会低到无法忍受，他的火焰会让这里变得温暖许多。不过也没什么人希望跟这位有“残忍无情”之名的前异端审问官看星星，所以这礼拜堂夜晚仍然寂静无人，连只鸣虫的声音都没有。

沙里贝尔站在礼拜堂的中央，他的手里握着那把“绝孀”，他以无数未亡人的哭泣和骨粉铸成这把咒杖的威名，此时更是对它如今获得的力量爱不释手。那灼热，那光芒，那向外辐射的魔力，沙里贝尔感受到哈罗妮对他格外的关照，淡色的嘴唇露出任何人见了都会觉得脊背发凉的浅笑，果然我是被上天所选择的审判代理者。

这里再无他人，没有朋友，也没有敌人，整个苍穹骑士团都在忙着准备明天的战役，而他所期待的敌人也尚未到来。

沙里贝尔此时以圣骑士的姿态向哈罗妮作战前的祈祷，仅仅是出于这份力量所带给他的愉悦，还有一种获得恩赐就该展示自己的珍惜的心理。他幼年时冥冥中获得火焰的指引，一路从孤儿院平步青云通过异端审问局来到这冰天宫上层的礼拜堂，皆是哈罗妮女神的恩典，因此也该以最具力量的身姿向哈罗妮回以自己的敬意才对。

圣坛的送葬之火已经为胆大包天的老鼠们准备完毕，此时环绕在礼拜堂周围的那些熊熊燃烧的红色焰球，明天将会成为冒险者和他的伙伴们葬礼上连续绽放的烟花。希望他们到时候对我的设计满意，沙里贝尔玻璃珠般的眼睛里闪烁着充满期待的光，他是很讲究美学艺术的审判人，那些流着血发着恶臭的品味糟糕的尸体，哪有被火灼烧成的灰尘那样纯粹干净？

冒险者和他们的党羽们吗？

沙里贝尔心里的自言自语是带着嘲讽的声音。既然他们总是宣称些什么友谊，什么信赖，什么相守相望的，不如这道圣锁就送给他们作为友情的见证好了，看看他们是愿意拥抱在一起同死呢？还是为了保命在这场子上像尾巴着了火的老鼠们那样四处乱窜？

友谊不过是人们为了暂时的利益结成的同盟，他们聚在一起，不过是因为人多势众比势单力薄更安全，就好像一团老鼠滚过火坑的生存率要比一只一只爬过去要高。审问局监狱里那些犯人的朋友们，据说平日里也曾信誓旦旦说着什么绝不袖手旁观的蠢话，到头来还不是一个个把自己撇得干干净净，生怕火烧到自己身上。好在沙里贝尔心热，替他们挨个实现承诺，免得他们成为背信弃义之人。这等善举劳心劳力，到头来却没几个领情的。不过沙里贝尔也懒得计较，凡人嘛，就是这么不知好歹的。

可他沙里贝尔就不一样了，他是虔诚感恩的圣职者，但凡从哈罗妮那里获得的能力，都必然会被他格外珍惜，物尽其用，绝不放过任何展示自己忠诚不渝的机会。他在异端审问局时便是最喜欢加班的，不光自己鞠躬尽瘁，还对下属严格要求，容不得半点马虎，成为苍穹法师之后也没怠慢为皇都清理街道的工作，时不时地便四处巡逻，替那些偷懒的神殿骑士们处理遗漏的工作。如今承蒙教皇陛下的信赖，获得镇守教皇厅最后一道防线的殊荣，他自然会尽责尽力地完成。

不知是预感还是期盼，他相信不管是阿代尔斐尔还是格里诺都无法拦下那位冒险者。阿代尔斐尔从未与他交过手，难免会低估对方的实力，而格里诺虽然与之有过决斗审判的缘分，可他武勇有余，智谋不足，恐怕也吸取不到什么教训。因此他最终的对手仍会是我，沙里贝尔对此深信不疑，打算从一开始便全力以赴，让那位得意忘形的冒险者尝尝圣骑士的厉害。

除了承自哈罗妮的火焰，沙里贝尔还为闯入者们准备了精美的礼物，那已经很多年无人得见的守护冰天宫的黑白棋人偶，虽然是冰冷的没有灵魂行动机械的玩意儿，可若是被他们踏一脚，也会皮开肉绽。那些魔法人偶作为冰天宫的守卫已经存在不知道多少年，平时只在某几条不希望闲杂人出没的要道上放置，可现在为了对付那些个冒失的可恶老鼠，几乎全都被解开了封印，齐齐地在这里待命，只余下少许留在花园长廊附近。

沙里贝尔对胜利的方式没什么特别的洁癖，哈罗妮是战争神，战争最重要的是胜利，而不是以何种方式取胜。历史本来就是由胜利者书写的，与其被道德裹挟而遭遇失败，不如先不择手段成为赢家，再来慢慢地定义何为良善与正义。哈罗妮没有在获胜手段这个问题上给他特别的指示，沙里贝尔便认为纠结这个问题无意义。

他只信奉哈罗妮唯一的战争神，以她的意志为自己的意志，以她的约束为自我的约束，除教皇陛下作为哈罗妮的代言人接受因哈罗妮延续而来的虔诚，其他任何凡人都不会获得他的服从。

而据他所知，教皇陛下为确保明天将光之战士永远地留在教皇厅，还亲自筹划了万无一失的后招，由最可靠的人去执行。沙里贝尔只无意间听了其中的只言片语，便由衷地赞叹道，那绝对是能够让哈罗妮女神赞许的计策。


	3. 冰天宫礼拜堂

若要问教皇厅里什么地方最冷，恐怕大部分圣职者们都会回答是冰天宫礼拜堂。这里高处不胜寒，又是露天的场地，没有可以保温的穹顶，夜晚温度更是低到即便这里星空很美，也无人愿意来欣赏的地步。

不过只要沙里贝尔在这里，礼拜堂的温度就不会低到无法忍受，他的火焰会让这里变得温暖许多。不过也没什么人希望跟这位有“残忍无情”之名的前异端审问官看星星，所以这礼拜堂夜晚仍然寂静无人，连只鸣虫的声音都没有。

沙里贝尔站在礼拜堂的中央，他的手里握着那把“绝孀”，他以无数未亡人的哭泣和骨粉铸成这把咒杖的威名，此时更是对它如今获得的力量爱不释手。那灼热，那光芒，那向外辐射的魔力，沙里贝尔感受到哈罗妮对他格外的关照，淡色的嘴唇露出任何人见了都会觉得脊背发凉的浅笑，果然我是被上天所选择的审判代理者。

这里再无他人，没有朋友，也没有敌人，整个苍穹骑士团都在忙着准备明天的战役，而他所期待的敌人也尚未到来。

沙里贝尔此时以圣骑士的姿态向哈罗妮作战前的祈祷，仅仅是出于这份力量所带给他的愉悦，还有一种获得恩赐就该展示自己的珍惜的心理。他幼年时冥冥中获得火焰的指引，一路从孤儿院平步青云通过异端审问局来到这冰天宫上层的礼拜堂，皆是哈罗妮女神的恩典，因此也该以最具力量的身姿向哈罗妮回以自己的敬意才对。

圣坛的送葬之火已经为胆大包天的老鼠们准备完毕，此时环绕在礼拜堂周围的那些熊熊燃烧的红色焰球，明天将会成为冒险者和他的伙伴们葬礼上连续绽放的烟花。希望他们到时候对我的设计满意，沙里贝尔玻璃珠般的眼睛里闪烁着充满期待的光，他是很讲究美学艺术的审判人，那些流着血发着恶臭的品味糟糕的尸体，哪有被火灼烧成的灰尘那样纯粹干净？

冒险者和他们的党羽们吗？

沙里贝尔心里的自言自语是带着嘲讽的声音。既然他们总是宣称些什么友谊，什么信赖，什么相守相望的，不如这道圣锁就送给他们作为友情的见证好了，看看他们是愿意拥抱在一起同死呢？还是为了保命在这场子上像尾巴着了火的老鼠们那样四处乱窜？

友谊不过是人们为了暂时的利益结成的同盟，他们聚在一起，不过是因为人多势众比势单力薄更安全，就好像一团老鼠滚过火坑的生存率要比一只一只爬过去要高。审问局监狱里那些犯人的朋友们，据说平日里也曾信誓旦旦说着什么绝不袖手旁观的蠢话，到头来还不是一个个把自己撇得干干净净，生怕火烧到自己身上。好在沙里贝尔心热，替他们挨个实现承诺，免得他们成为背信弃义之人。这等善举劳心劳力，到头来却没几个领情的。不过沙里贝尔也懒得计较，凡人嘛，就是这么不知好歹的。

可他沙里贝尔就不一样了，他是虔诚感恩的圣职者，但凡从哈罗妮那里获得的能力，都必然会被他格外珍惜，物尽其用，绝不放过任何展示自己忠诚不渝的机会。他在异端审问局时便是最喜欢加班的，不光自己鞠躬尽瘁，还对下属严格要求，容不得半点马虎，成为苍穹法师之后也没怠慢为皇都清理街道的工作，时不时地便四处巡逻，替那些偷懒的神殿骑士们处理遗漏的工作。如今承蒙教皇陛下的信赖，获得镇守教皇厅最后一道防线的殊荣，他自然会尽责尽力地完成。

不知是预感还是期盼，他相信不管是阿代尔斐尔还是格里诺都无法拦下那位冒险者。阿代尔斐尔从未与他交过手，难免会低估对方的实力，而格里诺虽然与之有过决斗审判的缘分，可他武勇有余，智谋不足，恐怕也吸取不到什么教训。因此他最终的对手仍会是我，沙里贝尔对此深信不疑，打算从一开始便全力以赴，让那位得意忘形的冒险者尝尝圣骑士的厉害。

除了承自哈罗妮的火焰，沙里贝尔还为闯入者们准备了精美的礼物，那已经很多年无人得见的守护冰天宫的黑白棋人偶，虽然是冰冷的没有灵魂行动机械的玩意儿，可若是被他们踏一脚，也会皮开肉绽。那些魔法人偶作为冰天宫的守卫已经存在不知道多少年，平时只在某几条不希望闲杂人出没的要道上放置，可现在为了对付那些个冒失的可恶老鼠，几乎全都被解开了封印，齐齐地在这里待命，只余下少许留在花园长廊附近。

沙里贝尔对胜利的方式没什么特别的洁癖，哈罗妮是战争神，战争最重要的是胜利，而不是以何种方式取胜。历史本来就是由胜利者书写的，与其被道德裹挟而遭遇失败，不如先不择手段成为赢家，再来慢慢地定义何为良善与正义。哈罗妮没有在获胜手段这个问题上给他特别的指示，沙里贝尔便认为纠结这个问题无意义。

他只信奉哈罗妮唯一的战争神，以她的意志为自己的意志，以她的约束为自我的约束，除教皇陛下作为哈罗妮的代言人接受因哈罗妮延续而来的虔诚，其他任何凡人都不会获得他的服从。

而据他所知，教皇陛下为确保明天将光之战士永远地留在教皇厅，还亲自筹划了万无一失的后招，由最可靠的人去执行。沙里贝尔只无意间听了其中的只言片语，便由衷地赞叹道，那绝对是能够让哈罗妮女神赞许的计策。


End file.
